


Something New

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A brush with death, on the run from the Empire, and the moment teaches Rex something he hadn't known about Ahsoka.





	Something New

They were on some rim world the first time the tension got to them enough to overcome the awkwardness. Ahsoka had been his Commander, had led him in that final fight under the Republic's aegis. He'd watched her mature, and then they'd been separated until he tracked her down, well over a year after parting from her.

He'd been her Captain, a mentor as much as her master had been, more in some ways, as really, Rex knew more about the war they were handling than most Jedi. She'd privately considered him the best of all the brothers, but knew good and well that he was untouchable.

Funny, how a year apart and being on the run from the Empire could change that all.

Now she was holding him, and their lips were locked together in a moment of surreal tension bleed-off that could not be denied, after that too-close brush with death. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, tasting him… and he jerked a little in surprise.

She backed off swiftly, to find his eyes coming to her face.

"You… your tongue…"

"Never kissed like that, Rexter?" she asked, going for amusement, instead of worry.

"You know better, Miss-Always-Finding-All-The-Spots-We-Hid-In," he chided her. "No, it … it felt different."

Ahsoka broke out in the biggest grin then, and nodded. "You humans have such smooth tongues, compared to ours," she agreed. "Want to keep learning about it?" she challenged him.

Rex snorted, and leaned in. "As much as you want to show me, 'Soka."

**Author's Note:**

> Plays with the idea that I used before about Togruta having a more textured tongue, a bit like a cat's.


End file.
